William buys a basket of pomegranates on sale for $\$12$ before tax. The sales tax is $9\%$. What is the total price William pays for the basket of pomegranates? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of pomegranates. ${9\%} \times {$12} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $9\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{9}{100}$ which is also equal to $9 \div 100$ $9 \div 100 = 0.09$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.09} \times {$12} = {$1.08}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price William paid. ${$1.08} + {$12.00} = $13.08$ William needs to pay $$13.08.$